Two Worlds Apart
by racheichou
Summary: When Katara is forced to attend a school in the worst place imaginable she is faced with some of the hardest challenges. Such as, meeting new people and making new friends. It only gets worse when she encounters the Prince of the Fire Nation. The two quickly realize their differences and that they have a lot to learn outside of the classroom. Set during the war; College Zutara AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello friends, this is another one of those random ideas bc I really really REALLY wanted to write a story about college Zutara, but I didn't want it to be modernized, I wanted them to still have the war to worry about and I wanted Zuko to still be a Prince and Katara to still be well a Southern Water Tribe girl and I don't know I could've done this in a way easier way, and I'll probably think about how to properly do it whenver I'm like 12 chapters deep. Haha oh well! This is just what my mind came up with! Lol sorry if things don't add up! Nonetheless I hope you guys do enjoy this story, I think it'll be a sweet and funny one!

For now rated for Teen and Up Audiences, just bc bad words and sexual things will most likely be implied, I mean they are in college...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I have to _what_?"

Katara had just finished her daily duties as an instructor to young waterbenders, and right as she was packing up her stuff to leave her lovely brother waltzed into the training tent to tell her the worst news she had heard all year.

"You have to go to this new academic college in the Fire Nation."

"But… Why?"

She turned back to her things and started to place them back in her bag, but Sokka stopped her and snatched up one of her scrolls before she could place it back into her bag.

"Because they want to start including other nations to attend there and since WHEN has the Fire Nation ever been inviting." He tossed and fiddled with the scroll between his hands and Katara glared at him with hands on hip, not amused.

"It's suspicious Katara. Even though right now the war is at a stalemate, we still need make sure we have the upperhand just in case Ozai decides to blind side us and continue to try and take over the freaking world." He waved his hands dramatically with the scroll still in hand.

"Hey!" She snatched the scroll away from him, and placed it in her bag. "That's an ancient relic of our people, if you damage this you're ruining something that has been kept alive for centuries, and I'm sure our ancestor's spirits wouldn't be to pleased with you if that happened." She threw her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to walk out the tent as Sokka followed behind her.

"Besides Sokka, I thought that's what his brother was for. Didn't he agree to work alongside Ozai to help regulate the power in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes but, he is his brother… For all we know they both might be plotting against us, even if he does seem like some jolly old dude who loves tea, he still once tried to take over Ba Sing Se. He's probably really good at putting up a front, so we don't expect anything... like this new school! Seems innocent at first but it could be a means to devise battle plans and raise up more soldiers in secret, or worse to lure us into sending our people over there only to be imprisoned or forced to join their side."

"...Yeah… or he's actually just a 'jolly old dude who loves tea', and wanted to better education in his land."

"Eh. Maybe, but we won't know for sure unless you go. Plus, you might be able to find out more information about the Fire Nation that could be beneficial to us if they do decide to turn against us."

"So then that would make us the ones who are deceiving them in order to gain the higher power… Kinda hypocritical dontchya think?"

"Yeah yeah yeah… but it's different because we're the good guys and they're the bad guys! Deceit is perfectly fine as long as it's the good guys doing it!"

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. She stopped her walk towards home, and turned to face Sokka.

"So, you can't do it?"

"Nope, I have to go help dad train recovering soldiers in the North Pole, along with discussing more plots on how to advance if the war does continue."

Katara nodded along. She understood what she needed to do, she just didn't want to do it. Although, as much as she hated the sound of even stepping foot in the Fire Nation Capital, she knew it still would be beneficial to her own knowledge and training to learn and know more about a different culture and people. After all, who knows, maybe Sokka's right and the safety of her people relies on whether or not she's able to attend this school. If the Fire Nation gains any more power than they have now, it's over for not just the Southern Water Tribe, but the world.

"Fine, but I swear Sokka if I end up staying any longer than I need to there, for whatever reason, I don't care what's happening in the North pole, you better haul your ass over to the Fire Nation and bring me home."

Sokka cackled at the thought, "Katara it's not like you're about to become the new Fire Queen or whatever they call it, plus who knows you might really like it there after the years over."

"Doubt it." Katara scoffed and began heading home again.

**~o~**

The boat ride to the Fire Nation, was a smooth and easy, Katara spent most of her time reading up on the Fire Nation and what their culture was like, and found some of their customs to be highly intriguing, and that maybe just maybe the Water Tribe and Fire Nation weren't that much different. Katara grew confident more and more with each passing day to be able to walk and talk amongst the very people she grew up hating. Some resentment towards them still resided within her, but she was 18 going on 19 now, and what happened over 10 years ago to her mother though extremely painful as it was, she eventually had to come to terms that there was nothing she could do to bring her back and what had been done was done. All she could do now was try to save anyone she could from the evil caused by the Fire Nation. That is why taking on this mission was no problem for her if it meant helping or even saving those whom she loves most.

Katara was cool, calm and collected, up until the very last moments of her stay on the ship. Right up until she had to actually step off of the port onto the dock that was of the Fire Nation. Because she knew as soon as her foot touched Fire Nation soil, there was no going back, and the success of this mission will depend on her actions from there on out.

The second Katara heard the port close she wanted to turn on her heels and sprint back towards the ship, and plead with them to let her back on and to take her home. The desire to retreat was swiftly crushed by Katara's motivation to complete the task at hand. Standing firm with shut eyes and clenched fist, she inhaled deeply through her nose and released a long slow breath as she took her first step to follow her guides.

"_C'mon Katara. Let's not make this year any longer than it has to be."_

As they walked to there next stop Katara was in complete awe. It was beautiful. More beautiful than she could have ever imagined, and whether she would admit it or not, it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen, even including more than her home, the South Pole. She loved her snowy fields, and the clear blue skies, and the crystalys and icy structures that laid about the land, but it was something about the bright colored trees and the soft lush grass, and plants that filled the Fire Nation that were just breathtaking. The smell of oaks and pines and other pleasant smoky like aromas were all too wonderful to not enjoy. Her expectations were far exceeded. She thought it would be dull and dark, but no it was bright and beautiful. She had also expected it also to be blazing hot, so hot that it would be part of the battle of living there, yet the weather was perfect. The feeling of sun's warmth over her skin felt so tender and sweet like a warm hug from a friend. She hated it. She hated that such a cruel place that has caused so much distraught to so many people could be so utterly gorgeous.

After walking for some time Katara and her guides boarded a carriage ride that was waiting to take them to the school's campus. The ride there they talked about all the high praises the school had been receiving since it began classes about two weeks ago.

"It's one of the first colleges made for both men and women! How delightful!" Said the woman guide in the front. Her name was Diu, and she was a native to the Fire Nation, but had been involved with Water Tribe for some time now. Mainly because her husband, Shen, who was the second guide sitting in the front of the carriage alongside of her, was a native to the Water Tribe, but he was also scholar in intercultural studies, and he specifically specialized in the studies of the Fire Nation. The two were clearly meant for each other, Diu had a passion for people and their academics, and Shen had a passion for cultures and was an academic scholar, it was like two halves of a moon cookie, perfect complements.

"You're pretty lucky Miss. Katara, you should be thanking the spirits for this remarkable opportunity! If Diu and I had this when we were your age, we would be able to do so much more than being some tour guides and grade school teachers." Shen pitched in.

Diu shot Shen a questioning glare. "There's nothing wrong with being tour guides and grade school teachers! We still have an impact if not greater on this world and in people's lives!"

"Well yes but.." the two began to banter back and forth with each other as Katara peered out the curtain of the carriage's window.

She scoffed as she thought to herself, _"Lucky? Ha, to think that any part of this has to do with luck… If I'm able to make it out alive and well then maybe we can talk about luck." _This whole idea left her stomach tied in knots, and gave her headaches. It was true though, the fact that this was one of the first schools to offer an education to both men in women was pretty remarkable, and the fact that Katara will be one of the first few to experience it is an even greater accomplishment in itself. Maybe she was a bit lucky.

"Hey! Look there's the front gate!" Shen shouted as he pointed out the window, and wiped the sweat from his brow having dodged the bullet from further arguing with his spouse.

The front gate was this huge looming metal wall with the fire nation emblem engraved a dark red on it. In front of it was a little check in building where two fire nation guard dressed in full armour stood beside it. As the carriage approached, one of the guards stepped forward and stopped the carriage.

The coach of the carriage told him that they were there just to drop Katara off, and he proceeded to hand him a stack of papers. The guard flipped through them and then handed them back to the coach.

"Show us the girl." The soldier demanded.

Katara gulped quietly and lifted the curtain with a slightly shaky hand as she showed them her face. The guard looked at her and then back over to the other guard in the check in spot, who then stepped out of the little building and handed the guard standing near the carriage a card.

"Here," the guard handed her the card, "Don't lose this, and keep it handy at all times, because if you're caught without it at any time, you will be restrained and held captive until we send you to be _intensely _investigated by our officials to prove your identification. Are we clear?"

Katara shrank down a little bit at the commands of the guard, and nodded without saying a peep. She then took the card into her hand and read it. _"First Year Student: KATARA; Residency: Ursa Hall, Room 205; ID NUMBER: 0827" _

"Follow the road straight as you head inside, and then at the first stop you're gonna take a left and your hall will be on your right." the soldier grinned grimily at Katara. "Welcome to The Academic College of the Fire Nation", he spoke as he waved for them to be passed through.

With a loud rumble and creak, the wide metal wall, split down the middle a slowly opened itself up to allow them inside. The campus was quite smaller than she imagined, but then again it was stil fairly new and still in the makings. Katara could see the Fire Nation Palace off in the distance, and it sent shivers down her spine to know she was that close to the cruelest person she had heard of, the Fire Lord. They continued on, following the instructions given they eventually pulled up to this long stretched out building that had a stone post with black letters that stated "Ursa Hall" on it. Dui and Shen hopped out the carriage, and Shen pulled out all of the luggage and helped Katara out of her seat.

"This is where we must part ways Miss, Katara… But every now and again you will meet with Dui and I to discuss your time spent here, and help you with anything that you need. Dui will help you unpack your luggage into the residency. Sadly I'm not allowed to enter a girl's hall without a special pass, which is how it should be, hopefully the boys hall is on the other side of camps." Katara laughed. It was nice to see Shen filling in the shoes of her father since he couldn't be there.

"So until I believe two weeks from now." He reached over and gave her a hug. Even though he'd been living in the Fire Nation for years now, Katara could still smell that water tribe scent on him as she embraced him. She hoped that she too would smell the same and act the same as her people throughout her time spent there. Feeling the tears beginning to develop, she quickly let go and released him from the hug.

She bowed and thanked him, and he returned to the carriage. Dui eagerly picked up two of Katara's bags and smiled widely at her.

"Come on Katara, let's go see this room!" She skipped on ahead of her up to the doors of the dorm.

"Don't take over and waste your time Dui! Let the girl enjoy this experience too!" Shen shouted from the window of the carriage.

Dui ignored his comment as she hastily opened the front doors to the hall. And that's when it all became really _real. _

"Ah La damn it." Katara muttered.

One would think that getting past the soldiers would be the most terrifying thing, but no walking into a room filled with 18-21 year old Fire Nation girls, was roughly a _thousand _times worse.

* * *

**A/N:** yep that's all I got for a first chapter, the second chapeter is already done I should have it up sometime tomorrow! Please LIKE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

They all were silent and glaring. As soon as Katara stepped through those doors every skinny and fair complected girl in that room fell silent and gawked at her. Katara decided not to even entertain the slightest gasps and dirty looks, which there were plenty, that were shot her way. Although there was the suppressed urge to glare right back at them and give them one her signature icy glares, because these girls truly don't know what real_ cold_ is. They whispered amongst each other and giggled, as Katara continued to walk proudly towards the front desk.

After getting the keys and ignoring the blatant silence in the room, Katara and Diu headed upstairs to find her room, 205. When she opened the door she found that the left side of the room was bare and boring, while the other half was overly adorned with so much pink and cute little trinkets with beads and other shiny shimmery things that were placed about that side of the room. There was a bed, a desk, and a drawer set up for both sides of the room. The bed on her roomate's side was bunked and underneath it was a rose colored hammock, and hanging around it from the rim of the bed was a pink beaded curtain.

"How fancy! You're roommate must be a very… interesting young girl."

"Yeah... interesting."

Hopefully, the girl is a tad more calmer than the appearance of her room, if not, it was going to be a very, very long year.

Katara tossed her bags on top of her bed and began to unload them and unpack. Diu took the initiative on placing the few decorations Katara did bring about on her side of the room. She brought a traditional Water Tribe calendar to help keep track of the days and to count them down until her return back home. A Water Tribe pendant with the emblem proudly standing in the middle, to remind herself and any others where she came from, and who she is. She hung that right above her bed where she could sleep easy underneath her nation's pride. She also brought a map of all the nations, just in case she needs to make a great escape and she would at least have an idea of which direction she should go. She placed that on the wall right next to her bed. Lastly, she hung up a dagger carved from the very bones of seal lion and decorated with the fur pelted from it. It was her father's, then her brothers, and before she left Sokka gave to her as a goodbye gift, and told her if any of those Fire Nation boys try to make any advances on her, to "just give them one good stick with this bad boy, and they won't try messing with a girl, at least not from the water tribe, ever again."

Katara laughed at the memory of her brother as she hung the knife up on the wall. Hopefully she won't ever have to use it. The last thing she wants to do while she's here is have to fight a bunch of firebenders in their home land, she would be completely disadvantaged. Also she would like to be able to go home without any sort of impactful memory of this place, she just wanted to collect information, return home, and forget ever staying there. So it was best to just lay low and make herself invisible if she could. Which she was already failing at because she had brown hair, dark skin and blue eyes, she wasn't going to fit in even if she tried.

After finishing up the decorations and placing her gray colored bedding on her bed, Diu turned to her to say their goodbyes. She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said a small prayer for her.

"Katara honey I wish you the best of luck in your stay here, and don't let these silly Fire Nation girls intimidate you, I was once just like them, and trust me those girls are just spoiled little snobs who don't know any better. You're different and in the most beautiful way, so it might not be easy making friends, but you should still try to, you'll find that it'll make your stay here easier!"

Katara kept her eyes on the tiles beneath their feet. She didn't want to make any friends, she doesn't need any kind of attachments while she's there. Then again, she will have to get close to some people in order to truly get the information that she needs. She sighed and looked back up at Diu, "I'll try."

Diu smiled at her and gave her one more hug. "Don't forget! We meet in two weeks. We'll pick you up in the morning! Stay cheerful, and I'll be praying that you find the greatest kinds of Fire Nation people here. Trust me you'd be surprised, some of us aren't that bad!" She joked as she left the room.

Katara laughed to herself, just the thought of finding decent Fire Nation people, seemed like a stretch, especially in a school meant for the children of officers and generals who want nothing to do with other nations. All they want is power, power to overrun those who lack the resources they have. They prey on the innocent with no remorse. Then they try to make it seem as though they're the good guys! Katara was beginning to feel disgusted, and decided that her anger would best be dealt with after she took a nap.

**~o~**

When Katara woke up the air was laced with smells that spoke of lavender and chamomile. As her eyes fluttered open she saw the smoke that covered the room and hastily rose up from her bed and began coughing.

"Oh no!" A small girl jumped down from her top bunk, which was at least a solid 8 feet off the ground yet the landing was so graceful. She bounced right up and flipped her long braided ponytail to the side as she hastily blew out the burning incense sticks and candles that laid about on the bedroom floor and on the desk and next to the bed and on the window sill andㅡ

"_Spirits just how many candles and sticks does this girl have?"_

"I'm sorry," she pleaded as she continued to wave out the smoke as she opened the window. "Whenever I walked in I felt such a heavy and distressed, sad energy, and I had these new incenses and I didn't want to wake you, but I just thought that they would help, and I just," she stumbled over her words, as she turned to face Katara on the bed. She sighed and and pushed her bangs back and held out her hand, "Hi, my name is Ty-Lee. I'm your new roommate!" She giggled nervously with one hand out while the other waved away any smoke in front of her face.

Katara couldn't help but to crack a smile. As high spirited and a little ditzy as the girl was, she seemed really sweet. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katara," she said as she returned the handshake.

"I'm sorry about the incenses! Next time I'll be sure to ask if you're okay with it… Um are you? Okay with it I mean?" The girl spoke as she started to put up the sticks.

Katara chuckled as she rose up out of bed and hopped down to the floor. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine with it. I probably will need it more than I let on…"

"Well perfect I have plenty so don't feel bad if you ever want to light one while you're here, yaknow studying or whatever!" She pulled open a drawer next to her bed that was filled with nothing but sticks and beads

"Ha, That's very kind of you, thank you." Katara smiled at the girl and then glanced over at the window outside the sun was starting to set. "I must've been asleep for some time."

"I don't know what time you got here, but I havent been gone for too long, and I probably got back maybe 2 hours ago…? So you couldn't have slept not for too long. Plus I've heard about the long trip you've had to take to get here, and there's a big time difference between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe, so the sleeping is understandable..."

Katara agreed, but decided it was best for her to get up and get her things ready for class tomorrow. She had realized though that if Ty-lee had heard about her trip then it most likely means she's not the only one aware of Katara's presence on campus. So much for trying to lay low and discrete, probably every girl that was hanging out in the lobby when she arrived had already been aware of her coming. The real question though was how many more knew she's there, but more importantly, how many are _not_ happy about it?

**~o~**

"Can you believe Uncle? Allowing other nations to trespass onto our land just to go to that stupid school."

Azula was parading around Zuko's room messing with everything he had in it. Luckily, he didn't have anything of real value out in the open, because he's learned to hide many things. He remembered once when he was thirteen Azula had found him reading an old letter written by their mother right after she left, and she took it from his hands as he was reading it and burned it in front of his eyes. He made sure that never again would he allow anything valuable to be out in the open around Azula. She was good at doing that, just barging in uninvited, screwing up everything that she could, the sad thing was is that she did it best with Zuko's mind.

"You do know that we go to that stupid school." Zuko countered.

"Yeah, but that's only because Father didn't want Uncle screwing up his plans by trying to be the silly goody-two-shoe old man that he is. If the school were father's idea we wouldn't just attend it, we'd be royalty, we would dominate the school. We'd be placed in classrooms filled with only the creme of the crop, and if someone even tried to imply the idea of allowing some Water Tribe scum attending they'd be thrown in prison without a second's hesitation." She balled up her fist and held it up in the air as a cruel smile crept up onto her face.

Zuko was sitting on his couch placed on the other side of the room, watching his sister go through this whole charade. If he were honest with her he would tell her that he didn't really have a problem with it, but ever since his uncle somehow magically convinced his father to allow them back into the Fire Nation, Zuko wasn't going to risk his chances of being thrown back out.

"Well they're coming here whether we like it or not."

"I know," she turned towards him with that wicked smile that proved she was up to no good, "that's why I made sure she's got the best roommate there is on campus."

He was surprised. Not about the roomate thing, if there was anything Azula could do to terrorize someone and get away with it she would do it, but it was the fact that this person was a _girl_. "_Why would they send a girl?" _he thought. _"Obviously, this whole idea of having other nations coming to the Fire Nation is a dangerous one, and the first person they send is a female? From the Water Tribe? The Water Tribe is barely equipped with proper weapons and battle training as it is, and they send a girl…? Either they place way too much trust in other people, or this girl is kickass…"_

"Zuko? Did you hear me? I think you have a class with her."

'What?"

Azula rolled her eyes at him."You could at least pretend to listen. I was just saying how Ty-Lee is her roomate, and since she has her schedule I was able to take a quick peek, and both of you are in the same literature class tomorrow."

"Really...? Wait, how do you know my classes?"

"Oh Zuzu, there's nothing that goes on here and in your life that I don't know about."

"Wait Whaㅡ"

"ㅡOh hush Zuzu practically anyone can find anything out about you it's not _that _hard. You're pretty easy to read." Zuko started to protest but failed as he was at a loss for words. "Well, tomorrow when you have that class with her I want you to watch her, make sure she's not doing anything suspicious, maybe even talk with her, learn about who she is and why she wanted to come here. We don't know much about her or what she's capable of. I already have Ty-lee to watch her at home, maybe you can keep an eye on her when she's in class."

"She's just some silly Water Tribe girl. How much trouble can she cause?" Zuko stood up from his couch and made his way to his dresser to remove his ornament from his top-knot.

"You'd be surprised Zuko. Women are more trickier than men ya'know."

Oh yeah, he knew. They were more than just trickier they were downright confusing. It had been probably the fifth time this week that him and his girlfriend, broke up and got back together, for reasons he still couldn't figure out. He was pretty confident though that this little Water Tribe peasant would be of no trouble though.

Zuko tossed his head around in somewhat agreement, "Fine. I'll watch her, but can you like leave now, I need to rest to make sure I can actually make it to the class on time." He waved his hands towards the door.

"Making me leave already? Trying to sneak in Mai or something?"

Zuko's face turned a bright crimson as he began to push her out the door.

"I told you Zuzu, I know everything! Plus, my room is just across the hall, it's not like I can't hear what you two areㅡ"

"ㅡOkayOkayOkayOKAY, AZULA. Thanks for stopping by I'll see you tomorrow!." He squeaked out as he pushed her through the door and slammed it closed. He took a huge sigh of relief, with his face still beating red, and relaxed against the door. No, Mai was not visiting tonight, it is just extremely taxing when you have to deal with Azula for longer than 5 minutes, and Zuko had reached his limit. It was already bad enough that she was best friends with his girlfriend, but having her know what they do in private made him want throw up and die.

This new information told to him was interesting to know though. A female Water Tribe peasant here in the Fire Nation was unbelievable, and the fact that they had a class together… _"Hm crazy,"_ he thought as he got into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling in his vast room, and for whatever reason, maybe good and then again maybe bad, nonetheless, Zuko felt the slightest anticipation in his chest about having a class with this girl.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm quite tired, but I said it would be up the next day and I barely missed the mark. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Working on the next one now, and it should definitely be up by tomorrow. Please, please please **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW, **if you're enjoying this story so far. LET ME KNOW THAT WE STILL HAVE A STRONG SAILING SHIP MY PEEPS AND THAT ZUTARA AINT DEAD, hahaha okay until next time! Peace :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sounds of bells chiming was what Katara had to look forward to when waking up every morning. Ty-lee had already left for her first class in the morning, and at the sound of the second bell Katara knew she had about 15 minutes to change and get ready for her next class. The night before, Ty-Lee had given Katara her uniform and schedule. The uniform was black and red, and resembled quite simple fire nation wear to say the least. She decided to wear her hair half up in a top knot and half down. She took out her hair from the loops and took off the beads placed in them. She tried her best to look as Fire Nation as she could, but when her hands went to reach for her mother's necklace, she couldn't bring herself to take it off. The necklace was a reminder for her to have strength. Keeping the strength like that of her mothers was enough to get her through the hardest days, and the hardest kinds of people.

The third bell chimed signaling that she had five minutes to get to her class. She quickly grabbed her book bag and headed out the door.

Her first class was Literature with instructor Zhou. When she first got to class the room was full. There was one seat left open near the end of the middle row, but as soon as she went to sit down another girl swooped in and sat down before she could, Katara yelped and jumped back, but the girl didn't even bother to look at her and say sorry, she just took out her books as if it was nothing. Katara just rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk towards the front of the room to the instructor's desk.

"Hello, um pardon me but mister—er, uh," Katara eyed on his desk a golden name plate that stated, _Gen. Zhou_, "um I mean General Zhou. I'm sorry, but there's not enough seats in the classroom for me to sit."

At the moment he was flipping through his papers on his desk and briefly took the moment to look up at Katara and laughed. "Are you sure you're in the right place darlin?" He flashed his over his thin golden glasses that were sitting on the tip of his nose. He looked middle aged, a bit more on the older side though. Just because he looked old though didn't keep Katara from wanting to knock those glasses along with that stupid grin right off his face.

"Why yes! I'm sure," she cheered, as she snatched one of the sheets of paper he was going through off his desk. His cheerful expression quickly faded as a frown settled in and an eyebrow rose.

"See! Katara, that's my name on your list of students." She continued as she pulled out her I.D. card and slammed it with the paper back down on his desk with a jovial smile and batting eyelashes.

Zuko was sitting in the front row watching this action take place and couldn't help but to laugh. That had to be her. This Water Tribe girl that his sister had told him about. She was standing up against one of the oldest and greatest generals known to the Fire Nation about a seat. He assumed she wasn't stupid enough to not have noticed his status written on his name plate. He thought back to when he questioned whether the Water Tribe was stupid enough to send a girl, or smart enough to send a total kickass kind of girl. She definitely was suiting the latter.

"She can have my seat." Zuko interjected as he stood up and pulled out his chair for her to sit in.

Katara turned to look at just who might be this person to offer their seat up for her. The expression on Katara's face had completely gone blank and frozen in shock as she realized who this person was. The golden fire ornament in his hair told her exactly who this person could be, but it was those golden eyes that wore a scar stretched across the left side of his face that struck the slightest sense of fear into her.

"Prince Zuko! How delighted I am to have you in this class. Please, my Prince, just relax and sit back down. I can easily call in somebody to bring us in an extra desk for the young lady. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your comfort."

"_And I should sacrifice mine?" _Katara turned and glared at the instructor in disgust.

"But, I want to." Zuko spoke plainly. Then he turned his gaze over to Katara, "Go ahead, you can sit down, it's time for class to start anyways."

Katara swallowed as she was holding eye contact with the Prince of the Fire Nation, who was so strangely the only person a classroom full of people to offer her his seat. "No, that's okay." She responded and just as quick as she responded she left.

A bit of disappoint was felt by Zuko when he saw her just give up and leave. Maybe she wasn't as strong as he thought. Slowly he returned to his seat and sat down again.

Zhou chuckled, "And that students is how we weed out the weak from the—"

A loud screeching sound was heard as another desk and chair entered the room, and sure enough there was Katara behind it, shoving it inside. She stopped the desk at the very front of Zhou's desk, in front of the whole class, along with the Prince of the Fire Nation in the front row sitting directly behind her.

Breathing heavily she pulled out her chair and sat down calmly as she took out a sheet of paper and an inkwell and pen. With everyone's eyes on her now, she simply smoothed out her hair and clothes and released a huge breath as she smiled up at the instructor with confidence.

Zhou's face was one filled with annoyance, but it eventually softened and turned into a smile. "Glad that you could still join us Miss. Katara, I look forward to the rest of the time we get to spend as student in teacher."

What he said sounded at first like a compliment, but she knew behind it was the intentions of a challenge, and Katara was never one to back down from a challenge.

**~o~**

The fifth bell chimed for the day, and class had ended. As Katara got up and gathered her stuff, she was shocked, yet again, to see the face of Prince Zuko at her desk.

"You could've just taken my seat you know."

"Yeah. I know. I didn't want to." She picked up her bag and started out towards the door.

Zuko furrowed his brows, not too many people just walk away from him after he was the first to approach, so naturally he followed her.

"Well why not?" He asked as he trailed behind her. She continued on and adjusted the weight of her bag on her shoulder. "Well?" He repeated.

She abruptly stopped and turned to face him, as he jerked to a halt and took a step back.

"Because, _Prince Zuko_," the way she said his name made Zuko frown even further because it sounded almost insulting. "I don't want to be considered as some achievement or object of praise of yours, all because you offered some 'poor little Water Tribe girl' a seat. I don't need anyone's help, and I especiallydon't need yours. Thank you, but no thank you. Have a nice day."

And just like that she turned around and was gone. Zuko stood there for a minute watching her walk away in shock. He shook his head and scoffed, as he walked back towards his next class.

**~o~**

After Literature, was Arithmetic, and after Arithmetic was History. All the classes felt the same. An old man would lecture on whatever the subject it was for about an hour and a half and then would release the class with a list of assignments to complete by the end of the week. Fortunately she didn't run into anymore seat problems and classes went along smoothly.

Once she finished History it was time for her lunch. "_Finally." _Katara thought as her stomach growled. She looked forward to it not because she was hungry, but because it meant that she just had one more class to attend and she would be done for the day.

The campus had a little cafeteria in the center of it that students could eat at for free. Though as much she looked forward to being able to eat, she also dreaded it. She dreaded it because in any cafeteria that served free food there was bound to be a lot more people in there eating on their lunch breaks too. She devised a plan in her head to just quickly go in. Grab the food. Leave. Eat. Go to class. Pretty simple, except nothing is ever that easy.

Just as Katara was about to successfully leave the cafeteria with her food she hears a familiar voice call out to her.

"Katara!" Ty-lee squealed and ran towards her. "We have the same lunch break!"

"_Unfortunately…", _she thought to herself.

"Come on! You should eat with me and my friends"

This is exactly what Katara wanted to avoid, but she just smiled and nodded, "Okay!" she replied cheerfully, even though she wanted to completely ignore her and run into some bush and hide.

**~o~**

At this long bench in the outside patio of the cafeteria, Zuko sat with Mai and Azula to eat his lunch.

"So Zuzu how was your first class with our new friend?" Azula asked as she peeled open an orange.

"Terrible. She made this whole scene in class about a seat, I tried to offer her mine, but she wouldn't take it."

Azula raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hm seems we have a fighter." She spoke as she popped an orange slice into her mouth.

"Yeah well she ended up bringing in her own desk in front of the whole class," Zuko chuckled at the memory of it. "It was kind of funny, except when I tried to talk to her she just ignored me, and kind of insulted me.."

"It wouldn't be the first time a girl doesn't want to deal with your shit." Mai pitched in plainly, and Zuko frowned and removed his arm he had wrapped around her shoulder.

Azula busted out in laughter and then gasped, "It looks like our little friend has come to join us!"

Katara nervously laughed as she approached the table with her boxed lunch. Azula moved over a tad as Ty-Lee sat next to her, and cheerfully as ever, Ty-lee tapped on the space next to her for Katara to sit. Hesitantly, she sat down, and as soon as she looked up to see the people sitting in front of her she gasped, but quickly looked down and opened her bento box to avoid any eye contact.

A smirk crept up on Zuko's face as he noticed Katara's initial shock at seeing him again.

"Hello new friend! Ty-Lee please introduce us." Azula demanded.

"Oh yes, sorry guys! This is Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe if i remember correctly," Katara nodded, "and Katara, these are my best friends, Princess Azula, Mai, and her boyfriend, Prince Zuko.

This time Katara caught his gaze, and felt as if she'd been turned to stone.

"We've already met" Zuko spoke as he held Katara's gaze for a few seconds longer, it was just long enough to make her uncomfortable, but not long enough for anyone else to notice. He turned to Ty-lee. "We have a class."

"Oh how nice!" Ty-lee clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, Zuzu was just telling us about the little encounter you two had today."

Katara scoffed. "Encounter? It wasn't even an encounter." Zuko scowled. "It was an inconvenience to one another. I had a situation under control and he chose to intervene and I simply just told him, I don't need any assistance." Everyone at the table was silent and looking over at Katara in shock, and then tore out into laughter. Even Mai let out a few snickers.

Katara was really surprised, she was just telling the truth. "I mean it was a kind offer, but not needed."

Azula smiled and poked out her head to look at her directly, "Katara, anytime you want to correct my brother, please do, because it seems he needs more assistance than you." she teased.

"Yeah, please tell him because he definitely doesn't listen to me." Mai pitched in, and they all started giggling and laughing again.

Zuko clenched his fist and got up. "Glad that you all are enjoying yourselves, I think it's time that I should to head to class." And he grabbed his food and left.

Mai rolled her eyes and pulled off a grape from its stem on her lunch plate. "He's so sensitive."

Katara was laughing, but hardly because part of her was not amused by the way Zuko's sisters and friends would ridicule him. Katara was just stating the truth not trying to make him feel bad. She ignored her cares though, and finished up her lunch with them until it was time for her next class, Activity.

**~o~**

Activity was a decent class. It was an all girl class and that required them to do simple exercises and routine physical training stuff, like lifting weights and running around for a period of time. Katara was stretching as the woman coach blew her whistle and wrapped up class.

She had thoroughly enjoyed the class, but it increased her desire to practice more ofher waterbending. As much as she wanted to waterbend she was under strict regulations not to by her own father. No one really knew that the Southern Water Tribe had anymore master waterbenders, except for a few in the North Pole that helped train her from when she was 15 to age 17. Once she mastered the element she returned home to help heal and instruct waterbending techniques to the few kids who had been born with the ability but had no one to teach them. With her being in the Fire Nation, completely abstained from any sort of waterbending, she began to miss those little kids. They all were so young though, that they hardly paid any attention in class and would enjoy the break with her gone. It still was an opportunity, or an excuse to practice her waterbending skills, and here in the Fire Nation she had no reason to.

She grabbed her water canteen and took a sip out of it as she started to leave the class. Even the feeling of the water touching her lips made her want to bend the rest of it out of the canteen and into her mouth. She winced as she restrained the urge to waterbend and continued to walk back to the dormitory.

As she was walking back there he was again, the Prince of the Fire nation. His hair was down this time though, he was also drinking out of a canteen, and was standing outside of the activity center. Katara tried to walk past him without being noticed, but as soon as she took a step past him she was stopped.

"Katara?" He breathed out heavily. His hair stuck to his face which was red, sweaty and gross. He shook it out of his face and brushed it back with his hand.

Katara closed her eyes and sighed before she turned around. "Hey." She responded plainly.

Zuko could clearly hear the bit of annoyance in her voice and he shook his head. "Actually, nevermind, please continue walking… or whatever it was that you were doing." He told her as he got a towel and wiped his face off as he started leave.

"Prince Zuko, wait!" and there was the guilt settling in. He slowly turned back towards her, "I'm walking, I mean the girl residency hall is the same way you're heading, so I can't just… leave." She motioned a forward path with her hands, he scoffed and nodded as he continued walking.

They both walked side by side next to each other. Having a hard time coming up with a way to speak without apologizing Katara kept silent for a minute but then chose to try and make conversation.

"So, I'm guessing you have activity as your last class like me."

Zuko peered down at her just for a moment then continue looking straight ahead. "Yeah, I'm in the class for men of course, and it is also takes place in the courtyard outside, because my class is specifically designed for firebenders."

Katara's eyes widened at that thought. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is, I suppose they don't have many benders where you're from."

"Not really." A twist was felt in Katara's stomach because she didn't feel the slightest comfort in letting the Prince of the Fire Nation know anything about the Southern Water Tribe.

"Hm," Zuko noticed her discomfort in that area of conversation, so he decided to change it. "Tomorrow I'll make sure you'll have a seat."

"I already told you Prince Zuko… I can get my own seat."

"Yeah, you could," he looked first down at the towel in his hands and the over at her, "but that's only if you get there first." he smirked down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He mocked as he nodded his head towards her and left

Katara used all of her willpower to try and not smile as she continued walking. But it is nearly impossible to withhold a smile once you get those feelings of even the tiniest twinge of charm.

**~o~**

When Katara opened the door to the dorm room, Ty-lee saw her enter in upside down, and nearly questioned how she was capable of walking on the ceiling. She soon realized that she was still doing one of her signature handstands, and forward somersaulted over and bounced perfectly straight up. 'Hey Katara!"

Running into this girl will never get old. "You could almost join the circus with the tricks you're capable of."

"Well actually... Fun fact about me! I once was in the circus as a lead acrobatist!" Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Hahaha yeah! I used to fly and do flips and handstands pretty much everything I loved… Until Azula came along and asked me to come join her herein the Fire Nation." Her expression grew weary.

"You never wanted to go back?" Katara moved into the room and sat down at her desk and began to take her books and homework out.

"Well wanted to yeah… but I can't now, I have a life here. Plus I mean Azula, she's my best friend I couldn't just leave her." Ty-lee twiddled with her fingers.

"Ty-Lee, take it from me, a bird who wants to fly it's wings won't get very far if she keeps herself locked inside the cage." Katara had learned that personally whenever she decided to leave for the North Pole to learn waterbending.

Ty-lee flopped down on her hammock and sighed. Maybe she was right, but Azula could never know or allow that.

"You know Azula favors you a lot Katara... I favor you a lot! I don't know how exactly Mai feels but it tends to all be the same, so even if she hated you she'd like you!... yeah, maybe that doesn't make sense, but you should sit with us everyday at lunch! If you want to."

Katara opened up her journal and took out a pen and inkwell. "Yeah, I think I will." she smiled. Then she began to write about her first day attending this school.

_Today was the first day of classes. It went well… for the most part. Most teachers are retired veterans or older scholars known to the Fire Nation, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, I've learned more here in one day than I ever did the two years I spent in the North Pole. They have so much information, and so many educated people, and oh my the people… The people are enigmas in themselves. I just found out my roommate was once, and still wants to be, in the circus! She's a beautiful girl with beautiful soul might I add, and has been so kind to me thus far. It's kind of surprising how kind most have been to me today. Of all people I am becoming friends with the royalty of the Fire Nation how crazy is that! I haven't talked to them that much, but they've been pretty cordial towards me even though they are fully aware of my status. The only really rude person I encountered all day today was my Instructor for Literature, General Zhou. Although I feel as though tomorrow we'll both be on better terms… _

_I also met a boy in that class, and well not just any boy, but the Prince of the Fire Nation. He was one of the first people that I met today. Can you believe it? He is actually quite charming, but in a rough kind of way. He's also a pretty nice looking young man... beside this horrendous scar on the left side of his face, which I had never knew existed until now, it wasn't in any of the books I read about the royal family… Maybe I'll learn more about it as the days go on. I don't quite know yet how I feel about becoming a friend to him, but he did offer me a seat when no one else would. It could all just be for show, but either way it goes it did impress me. I guess we'll just have to wait to see if he truly is a decent man, but I doubt it. I mean, he is still the son of the Fire Lord. The power to create chaos is literally in his blood. I will make sure to keep my distance, but at the same time maybe I could extract important information from him while I can. I will write in here whenever I do! Hoping that the year will be up before I know it, but until then, I will continue my job. For my people and my family,_

_Katara._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm excited to write the next few as Katara gets closer to these people! Most Likely will have the next couple from Zuko's perspective who knowa :3 Fourth chapter is being cooked right up as we speak! Please **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!** It helps me keep going! Until next time!

P.S: I hope you guys know Instructor Zhou is completely different from commander Zhao! They only have similar names, but are completely different people. Okay thats all bye!


End file.
